


A Sacrifice

by LuciaWilt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, For the most part, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: It was like the whole world went black and white and a dental drill rang in his ear right as the blade hit the skin of his left arm and shoulder.





	A Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I literally could just not stop thinking about this so I had to write it. But think about it, Shiro and Keith helping each other heal; both having lost an arm but now with each other again so nothing else really matters.

Fire. 

Fire. 

Pain. 

Hot. 

The weight of Shiro’s arm blade baring down on Keith’s own was heavier than anything he had ever experienced. And the heat of the blade. Keith’s eyes were burning from it, watering and itching as it’s bright edge drew closer and closer to his face because of the shaking in his own arms. He was so exhausted, emotionally and physically, but he would never give up. Never. He would never give up on Shiro. So he pushed through, blinking rapidly and allowing the involuntarily tears to stream down his face as he struggled. The blade crackled and zapped around him as it started to slip too close; far too too close. Keith felt his heart race and suddenly it was as though time went in slow motion. Right as Shiro’s arm blade moved, Keith switched the black bayard to his other hand. 

The first burning sensation of the blade was against Keith’s armor. It wasn’t that bad at first, but it was quick to worsen. It was like the whole world went black and white and a dental drill rang in his ear right as the blade hit the skin of his left arm and shoulder. He screamed, the noise piercing the loud explosions still happening around them. Though that was just the muscle; when the blade hit the bone, Keith thought he would pass out. Everything went red as he screamed, his back arching. He had to thank whatever was watching after him because the blade on Shiro’s arm was so hot, it moved through the bone quickly, making it to the muscle once again. 

And Keith knew he had to take this chance. He gritted his teeth, glade the blade cauterized the cut, and summoned the bayard in his hand. The black sword sprang to life in a quick burst of light as he used the adrenaline racing through his body; feeling a rush of that Galra energy as he swung the blade up. It sliced right through Shiro’s corrupted arm and the older man stumbled backwards, obviously not having been expecting such an attack. Shakily Keith stood, holding the blades in his now only hand.

He still knew… he still knew it wasn’t really Shiro that had done this to him. And even if it was, well, he couldn’t be mad. He just couldn’t find it in himself to have such a reaction against Shiro. And the quiet and confused ‘Keith’ that slipped from Shiro’s lips only confirmed that suspicion Keith held. 

Yet of course he couldn’t dwell on it. The damage Shiro had done to the station with his arm was coming back to bite them in the ass. The explosions finally got to them and the platform they had been fighting on fell out from underneath them. As per usual, Keith’s first reaction was to wrap his single arm around Shiro as they fell down to the white light beneath them. He held on so tightly he was surprised Shiro didn’t wake up; but that was fine. 

He had crossed the universe.

He had run through the stars and battle empires. 

Shiro was with him now and that’s all that mattered. 

_“I will never give up on. More importantly you can never give up on yourself._

Keith’s eyes snapped open, full of determination as he knew they still had so much left to do. 

~’~

Keith ignored the horrified shouts from the team as he brought Shiro out of the lion, limping but relatively put together. He didn’t care about himself. Shiro was…They had to help Shiro. Losing an arm was worth it if he could have Shiro with him once again. 

He explained what happened and to his absolute relief, Allura seemed to know exactly what to do. With her Altean Alchemy, she was able to recover Shiro’s soul from the lion, placing it in the still body lying against Keith’s chest. The magic infused in the process quickly caused Shiro’s hair to turn a shimmering silver; but best of all the older male jerked awake, his eyes clean and clear once again. He fell against Keith’s chest his eyes catching sight of Keith’s missing arm and a saddned look forming on his face as he looked up, then seeing the burn on Keith’s face. “You found me.” He whispered, obviously wanting to speak more, to get answers; but too tired to go on. Allura knew as well, telling Shiro to rest which he did. His eyes slipped shut and he gently rested his head against Keith’s shoulder. 

Yeah, losing an arm to get Shiro back was a small price to pay in the long run. 


End file.
